To enable a user to view a display from more than one view angle, display manufacturers have developed a double-sided display. That is, two one-sided display screens are combined in a back-to-back manner, such that different images can be displayed on the two opposite sides. Further, to use such display in a more convenient way, a touch sensing layer can be provided on each side of the double-sided display screen to enable touch function on each of the screens.
For a traditional touch screen, the touch sensing layer is typically provided on a surface of the screen. For a double-sided display, a touch sensing layer is required on each of the display screens. Due to the configuration of two display units and two touch sensing layers of the double-sided display, it is difficult to manufacture a thin and light display with good appearance and low cost.